pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pandora Hearts
thumb|Pandora HeartsPandora Hearts ist eine Shōnen Manga-Serie von Jun Mochizuki. Pandora Hearts erscheint seit Juni 2006 im Magazin GFantsy von Square Enix. Der Xebec Verlag produzierte einen 25 Folgen langen Anime, der vom 3. April 2009 bis 25. September 2009 im japanischen Fernsehen lief. Am 26. Oktober 2010 kam der Anime mit englischen Untertiteln in Nordamerika heraus. Und seit dem 30. November 2012 kann man den Anime auch auf deutsch kaufen. Manga Siehe Portal: Manga Am 27. November 2006 erschien das erste Kapitel (Innocent Calm) im japanischen Manga-Magazin GFantasy von Square Enix. In England kam der erste Band am 15. Dezember 2009 heraus. Und bei uns in Deutschland kam Pandora Hearts am 18. März 2011 heraus. Bis jetzt gibt es insgesamt 16 Bände bei uns in Deutschland. Hier in Deutschland ist Pandora Hearts sehr gut angekommen und hat schon eine Gruppe von Fans. Während wir uns auf Nachschub freuen, kann sich Jun Mochizuki über eine Reihe von Preisen freuen. Denn für Pandora Hearts hat sie schon einige Preise gewonnen, darunter den: AnimaiA-Award (Manga-International)! 'Pandora Hearts 1' right|200px|Oz auf dem 1. Band Cover: Oz Vessalius Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: November 27, 2006 #Deutschland: März 18, 2011 ISBN: *978-3-551-79421-5 Seiten: *178 Retrace I : Innocent Calm Retrace II : Tempest of Conviction Retrace III : Prisoner&Alichino Retrace IV : Rendezvous ---- 'Pandora Hearts 2' right|200px|Gilbert auf dem 2. Band Cover: Gilbert Nightray Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: März 27, 2007 #Deutschland: Mai 27, 2011 ISBN: *978-3-551-79422-2 Seiten: *178 Retrace V : Clockwise Doom Retrace VI : Where am I? Retrace VII : Reunion Retrace VIII : Whisperer Retrace IX : Question ---- 'Pandora Hearts 3' right|200px|Break auf dem 3. Band Cover: Xerxes Break Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: Juli 27, 2007 #Deutschland: Juli 29, 2011 ISBN: *978-3-551-79423-9 Seiten: *178 Retrace X : Malediction Retrace XI : Grim Retrace XII : Where am I? Retrace XIII : A Lost Raven ---- 'Pandora Hearts 4' right|200px|Sharon auf dem 4. Band Cover: Sharon Rainsworth Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: Dezember 27, 2007 #Deutschland: September 29, 2011 ISBN: *978-3-551-79424-6 Seiten: *192 Retrace XIV : Lop Ear Retrace XV : Welcome to Labyrinth Retrace XVI : Keeper of the secret Retrace XVII : Odds and Ends Retrace XVIII : Hollow Eye Socket ---- 'Pandora Hearts 5' right|200px|Vincent auf dem 5. Band Cover: Vincent Nightray Erscheinungdatum: #Japan: April 26, 2008 #Deutschland: Dezember, 2011 ISBN: *978-3-551-79425-3 Seiten: *192 Retrace XIX : Detestably Retrace XX : Who killed poor Alice? Retrace XXI : Discord Retrace XXII : His name is... ---- 'Pandora Hearts 6' right|200px|Lottie auf dem 6. Band Cover: Lottie Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: August 27, 2008 #Deutschland: Februar, 2012 ISBN: *978-3-551-79426-0 Seiten: *178 Retrace XXIII : Conflict Retrace XXIV : Hello my sister! Retrace XXV : Elliot&Leo Retrace XXVI : The pool of Tears ---- 'Pandora Hearts 7' right|200px|Jack auf dem 7. Band Cover: Jack Vessalius Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: Dezember 27, 2008 #Deutschland: April, 2012 ISBN: *978-3-551-79427-7 Seiten: *192 Retrace XXVII : Get out of the pool Retrace XXVIII : Modulation Retrace XXIX : Rufus Barma Retrace XXX : Snow White Chaos ---- 'Pandora Hearts 8' right|200px|Cheshire Cat auf dem 8. Band Cover: Cheshire Cat Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: März 27, 2009 #Deutschland: Juni, 2012 ISBN: *978-3-551-79428-4 Seiten: *210 Kapitel XXXI : Contervalue of Loss Kapitel XXXII : Snow Dome Kapitel XXXIII : Echo of Noise Pandora Hearts - One Shot ---- 'Pandora Hearts 9' right|200px|Echo auf dem 9. Band Cover: Echo Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: Juli 27, 2009 #Deutschland: August, 2012 ISBN: *978-3-551-79429-1 Seiten: *192 Retrace XXXIV : Noise of Echo Retrace XXXV : Madness of Lost Memories Retrace XXXVI : Sablier Retrace XXXVII : Glen Baskerville ---- 'Pandora Hearts 10' right|200px|Oswald auf dem 10. Band Cover: Oswald Baskerville Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: November 27, 2009 #Deutschland: Oktober, 2012 ISBN: *978-3-551-79430-7 Seiten: *194 Retrace XXXVIII : Scapegoat Retrace XXXIX : Gate of Blackness Retrace XL : Blindness Retrace XLI : Where am I? ---- 'Pandora Hearts 11' right|200px|Reim auf dem 11. Band Cover: Reim Lunettes Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: März 27, 2010 #Deutschland: Dezember 11, 2012 ISBN: *978-3-551-79431-4 Seiten: *194 Retrace XLII : Stray Retrace XLIII : Crown of Clown Retrace XLIV : Dusty Sky Retrace XLV : Queen of Hurts ---- 'Pandora Hearts 12' right|200px|Ada auf dem 12. Band Cover: Ada Vessalius Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: Juli 27, 2010 #Deutschland: Februar 2013 ISBN: *978-3-551-79432-1 Seiten: *194 Retrace XLVI : Persona Retrace XLVII : Unbirthday Retrace XLVIII : Isla Yura Retrace XLIX : Night in Gale ---- 'Pandora Hearts 13' right|200px|Lily auf dem 13. Band Cover:Lily Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: November 27, 2010 #Deutschland: März 19, 2013 ISBN: *978-3-551-79433-8 Seiten: *194 Retrace L : Reverse Corte Retrace LI : Lily&Reim Retrace LII : Bloody Rites Retrace LIII : Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall ---- 'Pandora Hearts 14' right|200px|Elliot auf dem 14. Band Cover: Elliot Nightray Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: März 26, 2011 #Deutschland: Mai 29, 2013 ISBN: *978-3-551-79434-5 Seiten: *194 Retrace LIV : Blank Smile Retrace LV : Black to Black Retrace LVI : Rabbit Eyes Retrace LVII : Humpty Dumpty had a great Fall ---- 'Pandora Hearts 15' right|200px|Rufus auf dem 15. Band Cover: Rufus Barma Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: Juli 20, 2011 #Deutschland: Juli 30, 2013 ISBN: *978-3-551-79435-2 Seiten: *194 Retrace LVIII : Puddle of Blood Kapitel LIX : Couldn´t put Humpty Dumpty together again Retrace LX : Egg Shell Retrace LXI : Demios ---- 'Pandora Hearts 16' right|200px|Leo auf dem 16. Band Cover: Leo Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: November 2011 #Deutschland: Unbekannt ISBN: *Unbekannt Seiten: *194 Retrace LXII : Repose Retrace LXIII : Purpose Retrace LXIV : Tarantelle Retrace LXV : Collapse ---- 'Pandora Hearts 17' right|200px|Lacie auf dem 17. Band Cover: Lacie Baskerville Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: März 27, 2012 #Deutschland: Unbekannt ISBN: *Unbekannt Seiten: *194 Retrace LXVI : Jack Retrace LXVII : Lacie Retrace LXVIII : Glen Retrace LXIX : Alice Retrace LXX : Oz ---- 'Pandora Hearts 18 ' thumb|Levi auf dem 18. Band Cover: Levi Baskerville Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: Juli 27, 2012 #Deutschland: Unbekannt ISBN: *Unbekannt Seiten: *194 Retrace LXXI : Black Rabbit Retrace LXXII : Bloody Rabbit Retrace LXXIII : A Note Retrace LXXIV : Broken Rabbit ---- 'Pandora Hearts 19' right|200px|Der Wille des Abyss auf dem 19. Band Cover: Wille des Abyss Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: November 27, 2012 #Deutschland: Unbekannt ISBN: *Unbekannt Seiten: *194 Retrace LXXV : Alone Retrace LXXVI : Alice&Oz Retrace LXXVII : Vacant Retrace LXXVIII : Decision ---- 'Pandora Hearts 20' right|200px|Oscar Vessalius auf Band 20 Cover: Oscar Vessalius Erscheinungsdatum: #Japan: Mai 27, 2012 #Deutschland: Unbekannt ISBN: *Unbekannt Seiten: *Unbekannt Retrace LXXIX : Falling Retrace LXXX : Oscar Vessalius Extra Kapitel 80.5 : It Makes All Kinds Retrace LXXXI : Children Retrace LXXXII : Wish Kapitel, die noch nicht als Bücher erschienen sind Retrace LXXXIII: After the rain Retrace LXXXIV: Trickster Retrace LXXXV : Reverberate ''Extra Kapitel 85.5 : Together Retrace LXXXVI : Wager Retrace LXXXVII : Starting Point Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Band 1 Kategorie:Band 2 Kategorie:Band 3 Kategorie:Band 4 Kategorie:Band 5 Kategorie:Band 6 Kategorie:Band 7 Kategorie:Band 8 Kategorie:Band 9 Kategorie:Band 10 Kategorie:Band 11 Kategorie:Band 12 Kategorie:Band 13 Kategorie:Band 14 Kategorie:Band 15 Kategorie:Band 16 Kategorie:Band 17 Kategorie:Band 18 Kategorie:Band 19 Kategorie:Band 20 Kategorie:Kapitel 1 Kategorie:Kapitel 2 Kategorie:Kapitel 3 Kategorie:Kapitel 4 Kategorie:Kapitel 5 Kategorie:Kapitel 6 Kategorie:Kapitel 7 Kategorie:Kapitel 8 Kategorie:Kapitel 9 Kategorie:Kapitel 10 Kategorie:Kapitel 11 Kategorie:Kapitel 12 Kategorie:Kapitel 13 Kategorie:Kapitel 14 Kategorie:Kapitel 15 Kategorie:Kapitel 16 Kategorie:Kapitel 17 Kategorie:Kapitel 18 Kategorie:Kapitel 19 Kategorie:Kapitel 20 Kategorie:Kapitel 21 Kategorie:Kapitel 22 Kategorie:Kapitel 23 Kategorie:Kapitel 24 Kategorie:Kapitel 25 Kategorie:Kapitel 26 Kategorie:Kapitel 27 Kategorie:Kapitel 28 Kategorie:Kapitel 29 Kategorie:Kapitel 30 Kategorie:Kapitel 31 Kategorie:Kapitel 32 Kategorie:Kapitel 33 Kategorie:Kapitel 34 Kategorie:Kapitel 35 Kategorie:Kapitel 36 Kategorie:Kapitel 37 Kategorie:Kapitel 38 Kategorie:Kapitel 39 Kategorie:Kapitel 40 Kategorie:Kapitel 41 Kategorie:Kapitel 42 Kategorie:Kapitel 43 Kategorie:Kapitel 44 Kategorie:Kapitel 45 Kategorie:Kapitel 46 Kategorie:Kapitel 47 Kategorie:Kapitel 48 Kategorie:Kapitel 49 Kategorie:Kapitel 50 Kategorie:Kapitel 51 Kategorie:Kapitel 52 Kategorie:Kapitel 53 Kategorie:Kapitel 54 Kategorie:Kapitel 55 Kategorie:Kapitel 56 Kategorie:Kapitel 57 Kategorie:Kapitel 58 Kategorie:Kapitel 59 Kategorie:Kapitel 60 Kategorie:Kapitel 61 Kategorie:Kapitel 62 Kategorie:Kapitel 63 Kategorie:Kapitel 64 Kategorie:Kapitel 65 Kategorie:Kapitel 66 Kategorie:Kapitel 67 Kategorie:Kapitel 68 Kategorie:Kapitel 69 Kategorie:Kapitel 70 Kategorie:Kapitel 71 Kategorie:Kapitel 72 Kategorie:Kapitel 73 Kategorie:Kapitel 74 Kategorie:Kapitel 75 Kategorie:Kapitel 76 Kategorie:Kapitel 77 Kategorie:Kapitel 78 Kategorie:Kapitel 79 Kategorie:Kapitel 80 Kategorie:Kapitel 81 Kategorie:Kapitel 82 Kategorie:Kapitel 83 Kategorie:Kapitel 84 Kategorie:Kapitel 85